First good impressions
by jessthesohodoll
Summary: His mother sacrificed for her. She believed throughout all her life to have been abandoned, but now things have changed. Her father, the father whoshe believed was demonic, is now part of the team. Grant is back, but only after destroying the hydra from the inside. And now that she is going to become a mother, Skye decides to pay a visit to the only person who would make her life p


It was a cold November morning and even though the day was sunny, Skye couldn't help but shake in her coat.

"Go, I'll be here waiting" said Grant, watching her as she walked away from him.

They were in a remote village in China and Skye would never have imagined them to be here.

She had to admit to being incredibly nervous.

"Oh, honey" said her father "You'll be fine , you'll see"

Doctor. Pots had become an integral part of the team as well as the family. It was not easy to accept the man for Coulson , and it wasn't enough that May continued to repeat to him that he was her real father, and that Skye would never stop loving him.

But then, eventually, Skye had told him she wasn't going anywhere and that he would forever remain one of the most important people in her life.

"I went from being an orphan to have two dads. Not bad right? " She always said jokingly.

Between the two men, now, there was a relationship of respect for each other and the rest of the team had slowly begun to accept him.

The link between Skye and her father grew more and more everyday. She couldn't stop to ask how her mother was, so they was here for this.

"One day I'll take you to her" he said one day.

It seemed a century has passed since he had made that promise, since her father had walked in those doors with Grant.

Ward's return in the team was just as hard to swallow for the team, but it was enough the news of the total implosion from within the Hydra and the fact that both mens were the architects of this event to give him points.

Now, Dr. Potts was the head of the medical department of the Playground and Jemma was very thank for the enormous help that he was giving. She and Fitz had recently become parents of a baby girl named Rose, and certainly didn't have much time to devote her to the medical staff of the base.

The man was very happy to put his medical knowledge in the field for a good cause.

But this wasn't the only thing who was making him happy. Her little girl was going to make him a Grandpa (Technically, Coulson was also the other Grandpa, since Grant hadn't a dad anymore, as well as the director liked to point out each time)

It was not easy to go back to trust Ward for Coulson . Dr. Potts was instead very happy with his daughter loving choices .

"All in all he is a good guy" he said, "And he treats you with respect and love you more than anything else. I couldn't ask for anything better for you "

"Hello Mom" Skye said in a trembling voice.

"Hello my love" said her father.

The plaque was a small cluster of dark rocks in a small cemetery. It read "_Annabell Potts. My angel fallen from the stars _"

Ward watched the scene not far away, while the rest of the team was just a few feet away.

"She have your name" Skye said "I thought you weren't married"

"Oh, but we really wanted" said her father "I thought to give her my last name could be the ultimate gift I could make to her"

Dr. Potts then helped her daughter to kneel in front of the tombstone, as her big baby bump stop her from certain movements.

"I'll be next to Grant if you need me" he said, kissing her temple.

"Hello mummy" said Skye, stroking the picture.

She was silent for a few moments. She had dreamed of this moment for her entire childhood, and she never thought that would happen in that way.

"Oh my God, I hope to make a good impression" said Skye smiled nervously.

Turning around she saw the three most important men in her life side by side.

Her father smiled, wiping tears as Grant looked at her with adoring eyes, happy to be present at such an important time in her life. Coulson had joined the other two and he had a nervous smile. .

"You know, I never thought of meeting you like this" Skye said "I must admit that I now understand many things. Oh, you're about to become a grandma. It's a girl. Dad is happy, he says he couldn't enjoy my childhood and now he wants to fix it. He is really trying, you know, and I try to appreciate every little effort. Grant can't wait to have her in his arms. I was sure that he was one of those people who wanted a first son more than anything, but then I said to him that it was a girl he said if it was for him, he would only have little girls and he can't wait to have another princess to protect. I love him so much, mom. I hope that you will approve him just like Dad. And well, Coulson never admit it, but he's excited to become grandpa too. What a complicated situation right? I was an orphan for my entire life, and now I have two dads and a sort-of-a mother. Yes, May is cool but I would like to have you here. I've been through a lot in my life, but I'm happy now. The man of my dreams is right there next to me. I found my father and I have an amazing family who would do anything for me. The only thing missing is you.

I'm scared mom. We decided to call our baby Elizabeth, as Grant's gramsy. I want her to have your name as middle name.

Elizabeth Annabell Ward. It doesn't sound bad right?

I hope to be an amazing mom like you. I think I can't thank you enough for the sacrifice you made for me.

I was so angry with you and dad. I thought you had abandoned me, but now I understand a lot of things.

You saved my life.

I love you mom. I will never stop doing it. ".

Her thoughts were interrupted by Grant.

"Honey, it starts to get cold" he said approaching "If you want to stay a little longer, I can give you my jacket"

"No, I'm done," said Skye, "Mom, this is Grant. Isn't he wonderful? Overprotective as usual "

"Morning, Mrs. Potts," Grant said sheepishly.

"Let's go home" said Skye.

"Sure, the others are waiting for us," Grant said, helping her to her feet, then stroking her belly.

"You would never believe it" said Skye embraced by his side "She was being quiet all the time"

"You'll be a good girl, Lizzie" Grant said, bending to kiss her belly.

"Hey Dad" Skye said, noting her father as he knelt in front of the tombstone, "What are you doing? We're going "

"Oh, don't worry for me" he said, "You go ahead. I just need a few minutes alone with her "

"You have all the time you want" Skye said, smiling.

She and Grant reached the rest of the team and Skye's heart was lighter. She was really hoping to have made a good first impression.

**A/N : **I was emotional, ok? I don't think Skye's daddy is a true villain. In fact I think we will see him work closely with Grant to destroy Hydra from the inside.I am convinced that the only thing he want is to meet his daughter. Then it goes well, of course Coulson is a bit 'jealous.


End file.
